


Gotta Keep Quiet

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's gotta keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译][Gotta Keep Quiet]保持安静](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893407) by [picketfence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译][Gotta Keep Quiet]保持安静](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893407) by [picketfence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence)



> For the tumblr prompt: ashlee hosts a party and invites patrick, and then after pete and patrick seeing each other, pete has to cover patricks mouth when he's fucking him because ashlee and bronx are in the other room with all the other guests.

Pete fucks into Patrick, pressing him into the shelves with the linen and Patrick gasps and moans, shaking with the effort of keeping up with Pete's hard, desperate thrusts. 

"You have to be quiet! You're so noisy!" Pete scolds, one hand coming up and covering Patrick's mouth.

Patrick looks at him through half lidded eyes, panting harshly against Pete's hand. He's always given in to the urge to give loud vocal approval whenever his partners are doing something right. Pete's hand over his mouth feels strange to him, but thrilling because he knows what they're doing is so wrong.

Ashlee and even Bronx are in the next room, celebrating Ashlee's birthday party and here are her husband and his best friend, fucking in the linen closet because they just can't keep their hands off of each other. 

Pete redoubles his efforts and fucks Patrick even harder. Patrick's sure there will be bruises all along his back from the shelves, but right now he doesn't care as his orgasm slams into him and he comes over Pete's fingers in a hot, wet mess. His moans are muffled against Pete's palm.

Pete groans and drags his teeth against Patrick's jawline and comes, spilling inside of Patrick. They sag against each other and Pete moves his hand from Patrick's mouth. 

"We should really stop this." Patrick whispers, nudging Pete off of him to straighten his clothes, wincing at the come stains.

"But we're not going to." Pete says with a shrug, not bothering to fix his clothing.

Patrick sighs, but doesn't bother to argue. He knows that is true. They won't stop. He heads out to the party and tries to bury the guilt under false smiles and fake laughs.


End file.
